


Deal

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: No Green Lanterns allowed on Earth





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

There was no other choice. Every appeal to the Guardians had failed, they refused to save Earth, refused to allow any Green Lanterns to interfere with the Reach, and Hal could see only one path ahead. If he didn't at least try it, he'd be forfeiting his planet and that was one thing he couldn't do. He'd do anything to keep Earth safe and he had to hope it would be enough of a reason to make this work.

The guilt started to creep up on him as he made his way down to the sciencells but Hal pushed it away. If the Guardians wouldn't do anything, Hal had every right to find help elsewhere. Anyway, he'd been the one to catch Sinestro in the first place, as surprisingly easy as it had been, so the Yellow Lantern was technically his prisoner. Strange that Sinestro was conveniently accessible though. If he'd been anywhere else, Hal could have spent months trying to track him down.

Contemplating his luck, Hal approached the cell he knew Sinestro to be in. He silently fumbled for what he was going to say, searching for the most convincing words, but it didn't matter. Not because it was suddenly easy, since it wasn't, but because he saw the satisfied glint in Sinestro's eyes and knew he'd just done exactly what he was supposed to. Sinestro already knew what Hal wanted, had placed himself in the pinnacle position to offer help, so there was no need to explain. Honestly, Hal wasn't even mad. If Sinestro could help him, Hal wasn't going to complain about how it had come about.

"Jordan," Sinestro greeted, still looking so awfully pleased with himself. Even sitting at a lower height than Hal, he radiated confidence. "I thought I might be seeing you. Tell me, how many humans do you think have suffered for the Guardians' caution? How many more -"

"Yeah, yeah," Hal dismissed, waving a hand. "Save the speech. I already made up my mind." Obligingly, Sinestro fell silent but if it was possible, he seemed even more smug than before. With a frown, Hal shifted his weight, crossed his arms, and then asked, "What do you want? In return for getting rid of the Reach. I don't suppose you'd do it out of the kindness of your heart?"

"I would gain little by it," Sinestro confirmed and stood up. As he moved towards the shimmering green barrier between them, Hal struggled not to back away but lifted his chin, staring Sinestro down. It made him feel less like he was being manipulated, if only a little. The main disadvantage was of course, that Sinestro was up in his personal space and Hal was pretty grateful the other man was in a cell. However, nothing could stop the distinct impression he had of being the one trapped, not Sinestro. "Join me," was the request and Hal really should've been expecting it.

Shaking his head, Hal pulled away. It was his habitual reaction for he couldn't allow himself to even consider the idea. But again, what choice did he have? This wasn't about him, it was about Earth and the fact that they needed him. If he had to fight with Sinestro to save Earth, he would, and deal with the consequences after. "Alright," Hal agreed slowly but held up a hand before Sinestro could say anything. "On one condition. Well, two. You and your cult leave when the Reach are gone, and I get to decide if I want to follow." That way, Hal could duck out of being a terrorist but still hold up his end of the deal.

All in all, it was a good plan to Hal but Sinestro didn't look impressed. "You would return to life as a Green Lantern once Earth is safe? Ignoring why you had to ask for my help in the first place?" As always, Sinestro sounded annoyed by Hal's complacency but honestly, what did he expect? With the choice of two extremes, Hal preferred not being a murderer, even if the other option was being unable to help as he would like.

"You don't think you can convince me to stay with you?" Hal asked, playing it up as a question of Sinestro's ability. Challenge issued. Sinestro always took his pride very seriously. "Maybe you don't deserve me as your lantern." Sometimes it really was just too easy, Hal thought, watching as Sinestro furiously ground his teeth together.

"Very well," Sinestro finally gave in, though Hal could bet he was trying to think up a way around it. "I accept your conditions. You will need to let me out of here, of course, for while I could do it myself, it would take time. Time I have no doubt you would wish to save." As arrogantly self satisfied as before, Sinestro indicated the barrier between them and, after a moment of hesitation, Hal opened the sciencell. He glanced over his shoulder, checking for any stray Green Lanterns. Even he probably couldn't explain away letting a dangerous criminal free.

Concerned about how long it would take for the Corps to discover Sinestro was gone, Hal darted forward and grabbed the other man's upper arm. "Let's go." Without waiting for a response, Hal pulled Sinestro out of the cell and tried to remember the fastest way to the armoury with the least chance of encountering Green Lanterns. Once Hal got his hands on a couple of yellow rings, he and Sinestro could leave and save Earth.

Making a decision, Hal started down a hallway, tugging Sinestro after him. "So forceful, darling," Sinestro murmured, referring to being dragged around, and Hal couldn't help but snort. As if Sinestro was a delicate tea cup. Still, he let go and continued on, careful to keep an eye out for Green Lanterns. Sinestro followed, Hal could sense the man at his back and it was very distracting. So distracting, in fact, he was startled when Sinestro pulled him into a different hallway and pressed him to the wall with a hand over his mouth. "Green Lantern," Sinestro explained in an undertone.

Hal, who actually hadn't been that worried when shoved against a wall, peered around Sinestro, trying to see the Green Lantern they were supposed to be hiding from. But there was no one. Suspicious, Hal returned his gaze to Sinestro with narrowed eyes but the other man just quirked an eyebrow in an expression Hal took as a jab at humans being deaf. Humouring Sinestro, Hal looked again and sure enough, a moment later, a Green Lantern strolled past.

"You really should try to trust me, Jordan," Sinestro advised, lips brushing Hal's ear, and his voice barely above a whisper. It sent a shiver down Hal's spine. "How else will our partnership succeed?" That was a pretty good point, Hal had to admit, even if he was having a little difficulty thinking straight. Then again, he only wanted their partnership to succeed until they saved Earth. After that, he was determined to return to Oa and reclaim his place in the Corps. Whatever that took. However, and he hated to think it, leaving Sinestro might not be as easy as he wanted it to be. 


End file.
